A Story of A Different Color
by Ling Mao
Summary: Sometimes what we think is true is not. And seldom are things what they appear to be. A Story through the eyes of one, or maybe that was three?


=================  
=================  
A Story of a Different Color  
By: Ling Mao  
  
Started: 9-21-01  
Finished: 9-22-01  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
Please read, it's not what the beginning makes it appear to be. (Well   
hopefully)  
  
= Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
= Sound  
=================  
=================  
  
I can feel my legs dragging like chains as I slowly make it   
towards my bed. Yes, my bed. One of the few of the possessions I still   
own. The rest, gone, destroyed, or stolen. The once quaint house I lived   
in was destroyed by him and his father many years ago before he left.  
  
I lay back onto my bed; my body sinks deep into the soft cushion.  
It's true, he left. After all I had given, or tried to give him, he still   
left. All I have left is my family, if you can even call them that, and   
the cage that had once protected my heart.  
  
  
After he left, Father's sprit slowly died. The trouble the boy   
supposedly caused was what kept father's sprit high, but after he left,   
he slowly became withdrawn and later ... polite.  
  
But father wasn't the only one affected. They all were affected.   
Everyone of his other supposed fianceès were at a lost. But none can   
compare to my own loss. I know, as much as they wouldn't want to admit   
it, that they know in the end, he really loved me. That is why after he   
left they no longer challenged me. And when I wept, they did not mock me.  
And when I left, they did not follow me.  
  
I remember the day he left as if it were happening now. He   
gathered us all in one location and looked briefly at all of us before   
lowering his eyes to the ground. He quickly blurted out words, reasons,   
before saying goodbye and running off. He left us all stunned. Time, as   
always choosing to be the enemy, speed up as our minds slowly processed   
what he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't marry you. Goodbye." My mouth closes bitterly  
as I repeat what was said to me. The bastard, who does he think he is to   
say something like that to me? Who does he think I am?  
  
But that doesn't matter. From what I was told, I became a bit   
violent after he left, but I doubt that is true. Yet they still insisted   
that it was true and in turn sent me here.  
  
CrEaK The door slowly opens.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Tendo, how do you do?"  
  
"I am doing alright, and you?"  
  
"Alright I guess, although I would have preferred to have a room   
with more of a view than this single window."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but all of the rooms here are the same."  
  
"Perhaps I shall paint these walls a different color. I'm   
starting to grow resentful of the color white."  
  
"Perhaps, but not at the moment. It's time for lights off."  
  
I sigh as look out the window, the white moon glaring down on me.  
  
"Miss Tendo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that you could get a curtain for that window, the   
light is too bright for sleeping."  
  
"I'll try, let me just put a pillow here for now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." She quickly put the pillow against the small window,  
attempting to cover as much light as possible. "Good night."  
  
"Miss. Tendo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love him?" She simply smiled in response. She stepped   
towards the door, her hand positioned just above the light switch.  
  
"Good night Miss. Kuno." She said, her finger pressing down of   
the switch before closing the door.  
  
The room was dark and silent. I lay still in my bed. Slowly I   
shut my eyes as I made a silent prayer.  
  
"Please wait for me my love. I will be with you soon."  
  
My eyes shut and the world became black.  
  
From out side of my room, Miss. Tendo stood against my door. Her   
hand slipped into her coat and pulled out a small wallet. Carefully she   
opened it and looked inside. She sighed before closing it again and put   
the wallet back to its rightful place before walking down the hall.  
  
"Ready to go yet?" A woman called from the end of the hall.  
  
"In a minute, let me just close up." She quickly grabbed her   
stuff and went to checking that all the doors and windows were locked.   
"Were you watching the pageant?" She asked as she continued checking the   
windows.  
  
"Yeah, same-old, same-old. I bet you can't guess what they asked   
the girl." The woman changed her voice to imitate the voice of the   
announcer. "Miss. Tendo, if you could change one thing in the world, what   
would it be?"  
  
Miss. Tendo quickly finished locking the last window before she   
replied in the same mocking tone. She walked up to the other woman   
standing at the exit.  
  
"Well, I would change the world to be black and white so that   
everyone would realize that everything is just a different shade of the   
same color."  
  
The other woman laughed. Miss. Tendo began to close the door and   
hit the switch for the lights.  
  
"That's a good one Nabiki."  
  
And the door sealed the light off, turning the once bright   
hallway into a pit of darkness.  
  
-----------------  
Notes: Confusing? Well the point was for you to think certain characters   
were other characters. I thought of this idea while I was coloring this   
plastic sheet for photography. Since we could do pictures in black and   
white only, it didn't matter which color I used just how dark the color   
was. And while I was doing this, these people, who were in video   
production, were walking around interviewing people, asking what they   
would change in the world. Of course I wanted to be prepared if I was   
asked, so while I was thinking, I thought of the phrase "Everything is a   
different shade of the same color". Well go figure they didn't ask me...   
Of well...  
  
Short I know, I just wanted to use that phrase. Did you think the   
characters were who they were in the end? Hopefully not- Anyways, please   
tell me what you think. Bye Bye- 


End file.
